Deceiver
by riordan fan 1990
Summary: Zia has bee the great at deceiving, but what will she do, when she dosen't know who she is deceiving: Him or Herself?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys, its me back with an interesting story (I hope). Please read the AN after this stupidly small chapter. Peace…..or not (in this story anyway)**

* * *

**Zia's POV **

I walked through the long grey metal corridor of the American Egyptian Councils head quarters. We were a secret organization funded by the government. We answered to no one, except the president. You could say that we are a loose gun. The top officials, including me, were given the fifth freedom. "Break the law to protect it." Funny, almost sounds like a videogame tagline… I entered the chief's room. Chief Desjardins was sitting in his chair, in an immaculate suit. As I entered, he got up.

"Agent Rashid. Were you able to get anything out of the Kane?"

"Nothing, sir." She is not speaking." I replied

"I see. Anything else?"

"Sir, she has a brother. A Carter Kane. I suspect that he might know something."

"I see, agent, what are you going to do about him."

"Get close to him, get the info, and kill him."

"I see. Make sure you find out why his sister was sneaking into the most secret agency at night. I think he knows something." He snarled.

"Don't worry sir, I'll get it done."

"Good."

I turned around and exited the room. This was going to be fun.

* * *

**Author's note: The idea just pooped into my head, and after some research, watching a few movies, I finally sat down to write, but as I found out twenty minutes later I was late to my cousin's birthday party by twenty minutes. After I came home, I was so tired that I just typed this note and posted it as my brain refused to think about the story any further. So there you go. I have a few ideas for the story, but I don't have a good one for the title. I will pick up the pace in the next five chapters, and I will let you decide in the mean time, a better title! That's all for now, hope you liked the chapter, more to come soon (can somebody tell me the definition of soon, so I can get another chapter up within the time limit) HAPPY READING! -riordan fan 1990**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Kane chronicles, because if I did the world would not have existed.**


	2. Chapter 2

**HEY again guys. Please kill me later for not updating. Here is the next chapter.**

* * *

**Carter's POV**

I got up, tired as hell. You would be if you raced from one end of the city to the other at rush hour just to deliver a three hour long speech. I looked at the time and that was when I got the next heart attack. I was late to class. I dressed while eating breakfast and went to the campus of Harvard. I was the professor of Egyptian symbology and my class was on the third floor. Already late I rushed up the stairs and entered my class room. And a nano-second later I was bombarded by girls who were flirting with me under the pretext of asking questions. Ok so here is the deal, I don't know why people think I am cute. I maybe the youngest of the faculty but that doesn't make me dating material, I am still a nerd. I also hate the fact that I haven't gone on a date since eighth grade. EIGHTH grade! If you want to hear me describe myself in a line, well, I am a black version of Robert Langdon without the aging problem. After I sent everyone back to their seats I went and stood up on the podium and dimmed the lights. A projector started running and a series of Egyptian symbols flashed through the screen….

**AN HOUR LATER**

I stepped out of the classroom and barely made it to the men's room before being bombarded again. I slipped quickly inside and did my, err….job. I came out and made my way to the grounds. I closed my eyes and envisioned a locker in front of me and I reached into duat and pulled out the novel I was currently reading. I was reading without looking where I was going and I ended up running into a girl, and we both fell down. I got up and I was relieved to see that she was alright. Another thing I was relieved to see was that she didn't chase me or pull me on top of her. I helped her up and our eyes met, it was the most beautiful sight. I was staring at them and I looked away ashamed when she cleared her throat.

"Sorry." I said embarrassed.

"It's alright." She replied.

"I didn't recognize you. Do you study here?"

"No actually I don't, my brother does."

"Oh and your name…"

"Zia, Zia Rashid."

* * *

**Now that I got that done, I wanted to apologize for not updating, the lousy chapter and disappearing completely from the web. I promise that your PMs will be answered regularly, and the reason for my disappearance was vacation, and a bit of food poisoning and falling down stairs twice. I will try to update this story, but don't expect regular ones, not until my hand is healed anyway.** **Gracias. Happy reading! Review please.**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: So there you guys another chappie for "Deceiver" hope you enjoy this one. I tried a little experimental third person view, tell me how it works and if you have any tips on improving it fire away. More after the chappie! Happy Reading!**

* * *

**TWO MONTHS LATER**

**Zia's POV**

"Agent Rashid, it has been a month since your last report. Haven't got lost have you?"

"No sir…. Sir if I may, the pen drive I sent you as evidence from Sadie Kane's apartment, what is in it sir."

"It….it is none of your business, agent."A long uncomfortable silence later, he said "These people are a threat to the government, and the nation. Do your job agent. "

The call was cut. I sighed. This was one messed up mission. The two Kanes seemed nothing like terrorists, no in fact, Sadie Kane was too weak to be one. She didn't even have to hit her, she had just pulled her gun off the holster and she had talked. No there was something wrong. And Carter had nothing on him except a parking ticket, I thought as I returned to my room, and looked at him asleep on my bed like a baby.

"What have you done to me….."

I went to bed, cuddling beside him in the warmth of his body which kept the thoughts of the future away.

**An experimental, third person type POV**

He woke up, rubbing his eyes, wondering where he was, and then he remembered last night…The night he had told the most beautiful Zia Rashid, that he loved her. He had thought that at the very least she would hit him so hard that he would end up in the ICU but she had just smiled shyly and said four beautiful words which had changed his life.

A beautiful, as she was, it was not her beauty which had made him fall for her, it was her loneliness….. She always seemed distant, and he wanted to close the distance, at least between them. He smiled at himself and took in her beautiful face, sleeping peacefully.

He got up and looked at himself in the bathroom mirror.

"You are so love sick man." He muttered to himself

"Yes you are." Came a voice from the door way.

He turned to look at the angel standing at the doorway. He closed the distance between them and kissed her gently on her lips.

**Zia's POV**

I never wanted the kiss to end, but I am so messed up even the good things don't last for me now. He broke apart.

"Look Zia. I really don't want to leave, but I got class." he said.

"Really, fine."I pouted.

And he took my bottom lip in his mouth. "I love it when you pout" he muttered before we kissed. Maybe good things do last…..

**Half an hour later…**

I dropped him off and started the car when I got the call.

"Agent Rashid, I want you to come in immediately, we have got all we need from the Kane. Oh and don't worry about killing the guy, I have set up snipers. I want you to return to base immediately to do some investigation on these Kanes." Chef's voice sounded over the speaker.

"Call of the sniper chief, I will kill him tonight." I said barely able to keep my panic in check.

"No agent, I want you to return to base, that's an order."

"Then &%$# you." I cut the call.

I had to save Carter.

* * *

**There you go. I might update tomorrow, but not 100% sure. So did you like the chappie. I am going to change the rating to teen because I am planning to use swear words and, good for me, censor them. You might ask me why but I can only say that that's how my nerdy brain works, unfortunately or fortunately. Only for this story though. My magic pot of creativity is actually brewing another story, so I am thinking I will get it out, I don't know before October 10****th****. Anywho review, review and of course Happy Reading! Oh and thank you for my reviewers Rick R. is Awesome and bhut . hope this satisfies you, and all the others out there!**


End file.
